Dru
by Fairy Princess Minako
Summary: There is a new mutant who has come to the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, in search of a new life, but found a lot more than she could ever have bargained for… and what does all of this have to do with the big bad Wolverine?... Yes I know that the su
1. Chapter 1

-1Summary: There is a new mutant who has come to the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, in search of a new life, but found a lot more than she could ever have bargained for…. Yes I know that the summary sucks…. Lol but don't they all?…. This is my first story ever I hope that you like it and will leave your reviews……..oooo yeah and before I forget I own nothing other than the story idea and my character Niki(Dru)

Tree after tree passed by the car, and she looked on thinking to herself, lost in her hopes of a new life. Things here will be better…. That's what he promised. It's what they promised. She couldn't help but to think back to the conversation that she had had with the professor and her brother.

_It had been a cool damp winter day not but two weeks ago when her brother had told her he had someone that he would like for her to meet. She hadn't thought anything of it, only expected it to be another one of his strange friends who liked to talk about mutants and mutant freedom. She went to work at the bakery, much the same as she did every day for the past two years, walking the same worn path through the fields of what would be plentiful wheat to be harvested come this spring, down past the dress shop, around the corner past the church and into the bakery. It was a normal day of baking breads and sweets, offering cookies to the young ones and listening to the stories of the old ones. She had very much grown to love her life here in this small place… it was as if it were her own little piece of heaven away from those who would seek to hurt her or kill her because of what she was. She had been living in this small town with her adopted brother and his wife for two years now and thought that nothing in the world could ruin it. But she couldn't have been more wrong. She walked home slower than usual, savoring every smell and every thing in sight as if some how she knew that she would not be here to see them much longer. She reached her home a little after six and her brother was on the porch waiting for her, arms folded and foot tapping to let her know he did not care much for being kept waiting. _

_"Where have you been Niki? We have been waiting for over an hour and a half. You knew you were to come straight home after work. You know that I worry about you!" her brother said. "Pietro, give me a break! I'm fine. I only wanted to enjoy the day, it was so beautiful and I just couldn't pull myself away from it." she stated growing very much tired of her brother's over protectiveness at the moment. Pietro sighed in submission, not wanting to start yet another argument with his little sister on the importance of her safety and how much he worries for her. "I'm sorry dearest, I don't mean to be upset with you. You know I worry, I guess a little too much at times. Forgive me?" he asked trying to look as innocent as a new born baby. "No! I can't forgive you this time Pietro. You really hurt my feelings, and you never trust me to take care of myself. I can't keep doing this with you, arguing every time I decide to do something on my own. I'm not a little girl anymore," Niki cried, chin quivering. "I'm sorry…. I don't know what to say…" Pietro was speechless. "Well you could start off with… and the academy award goes to Miss. Niki Brantley for her amazing performance in laying in on good and thick for her big brother!" Niki couldn't help but to laugh hysterically at the shocked and furious look on her brother's face. " I can't believe you really thought that I wouldn't forgive you. Of course I forgive you, I always do." Niki was now laughing so hard that she had to lean on the porch railing to keep her self from falling down the stairs and on to the front lawn. " I can't believe you did that, I really thought that you were serious! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT YOU BRAT….. AND YOUR LITTLE DOG TOO!" Pietro screamed pouncing at Niki with a look in his eyes she'd never seen before. And before she knew what was happening the two of them tumbled down the stairs onto the lawn with Pietro on top holding her down and tickling her relentlessly. "Sssss….tttttoooooopppppp! Pppppiiieeee….tttttrrrrroooooo I cant ….. I can't breath!" She managed to squeak out between laughs in hopes that her brother would stop tickling her. "NEVER!" He screamed only tickling her all the more._

_Charles watched their display of brotherly and sisterly love from the window in the living room and could not help but to laugh his self at the sight in front of him. Watching as the younger of the two squirmed and wriggled trying to free her self from the older and in no way succeeding. "Do they always act like this?" Charles turned his attention to Crystal asking with mirth in his voice. "Always! Those two will never grow up. They are really close, the two of them. I don't know what they would do without one another." she stated quite matter of factly. "If you don't mind me asking you sir, why has my husband asked you here today? I know it has something to with our little Niki. I can see it in his eyes, something about this does not feel right to me." Crystal finished her statement looking out the window at her two children playing in the grass. She couldn't help but to notice the way that Pietro was looking at Niki and could feel it in the pit of her stomach that something was not right. She didn't think that she was going to like the answer she was about to receive to her question. " Of course I do not mind you asking me my dear. But I think it would be best if we were to discuss this matter with the other two present. For I know that Pietro would like to be here when you hear the news" Charles wanted to tell her, but knew that it would be best if Pietro were here when she found out. They both knew that Crystal would not take the news well. "I'll go and get them now. I don't know how much longer I can stand the suspense." Crystal walked out of the living room and on to the porch. _

_She stood there ringing her hands together, not entirely sure she was ready to hear what was to be said. But at the same time could not bare not knowing what was going on. Clearing her throat she managed to get the attention of the two year olds rolling around on the ground in front of her. "Mr. Xavier is ready when you two children are." she chuckled going back inside leaving the two behind and very confused. "Children? Did she just call us children? Why I never!" giggling at that statement Niki stood up brushing off her clothes and looked down at Pietro. "I forgot all about Charles. I swear Niki, when are you going to grow up and stop dragging me into your childish little games? Pietro looked at Niki while saying this, hoping against hope he could say it without laughing. "Whatever you say." she walked away leaving a bewildered Pietro in her wake. She knew it would drive him crazy that she didn't argue with him about it. He was just trying to press he buttons and she knew just how to get back at him for it too._

_Niki walked into the house and made her way into the living room, where Crystal was seated on the couch and Charles was seated in his wheel chair across from her. "Niki this is Mr. Charles Xavier. He is a very good friend of mine and I have asked him here today to speak with you about a very wonderful job offer." Pietro stated this while walking past Niki into the living room to greet his friend. "Hello Pietro my friend. I am glad to see you today. And it is very nice to meet you young lady. I have heard a great many things about you from your brother." Charles greeted her with a very warm and kind smile while wheeling over to her to shake her hand. "It's very nice to meet you Mr. Xavier." Niki shook his hand and could not help but to notice how very gentle he was and how very kind his eyes were. She did not even notice her self getting lost in them._

_"Well if you are all ready to begin." Pietro sat him self on the couch and patted the seat next to him. "Niki come sit between me and Crystal." Niki made her way over to the couch as the professor rolled him self to be seated across from the couch so as to be able to see them all well._

_"Yes, let us begin shall we? Niki your brother has asked me here today to speak to you about an opportunity that I have for you. But first I would very much like to talk about your mutations if that is alright with you. For you see I have a problem that of which I believe you are the only person who can help." Charles couldn't help but to feel her nervousness as he was talking to her. "No, I don't mind." Niki looked from Pietro to Crystal and back to the professor holding her hands tight together in an attempt to calm her nerves. "You're brother has told me a great deal about your past ,as well as the powers that you posses, both by birth and by force." _

"….out…." Pietro looked at her from the corner of his eye, trying very hard to get his younger sisters attention. Niki now back in the present and pulled from her thoughts was a little disoriented and realized that her brother had been trying to speak to her. "I'm sorry Pietro, what were you saying? I was a million miles away." Niki looked at her brother apologetically and gave him a weak smile. "I know, I was just asking you what was on your mind and what it was that you were thinking about." Pietro tried not to sound quite as worried as he really was. "I was just thinking about how much I'm going to miss you and Crystal. It's not going to be the same without you two." Niki looked out her window while telling her brother what she was thinking about, not wanting him to see just how much leaving him was hurting her. "I know, it's not going to be right not having you around. But this really is for the best. It will give you a much better future. Everything will be fine, you'll see. You'll make so many friends here that you'll forget all about us." Pietro forced himself to laugh at this statement, trying desperately to hid the tears in his voice. "NEVER!" that was all she said, all he knew she would say.

And with that they pulled up to the gates of the mansion, other wise know as The Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters.

_Author's notes: I really very much hope that you like my story….. I know that the summary doesn't tell you very much about what's going to happen but I think it will be an interesting story. I have never written a story before, well not like this anyways. I really hope that you like it and will leave your reviews. Thank you for reading my story._


	2. Chapter 2

She looked past the gates to see the school off in the distance. Oh my goodness! It's so big. I don't think I can do this. I really don't think that I can do this. Niki began to look around the car franticly wringing her hands together, shock clearly written on features. "I can't do this Pietro. I want to go home. I want to stay with you and Crystal. I can't do this." Niki now began to sob uncontrollably. Pietro put the car in park and pulled Niki into a hug. "It's alright Niki. You can do this. We aren't going to be that far apart and anytime that you want to see us we can still visit. It's going to be ok dearest. You will see." Pietro began to stroke her hair and to whisper soothing words in her ear. It was taking all he had in him not to turn the car around and speed back home, or to break down in tears himself.

The sudden sound of the large black gates creaking open brought Pietro out of his thoughts and he knew that it was now or never. He pulled Niki gently out of the hug and held her by her shoulders.

"Niki, we have to go now. I know that you don't want to. And I know that you're afraid. But things will be okay. You have to be strong now and do what you know has to be done." Pietro was now trying to convince himself as much as he was his little sister. "I know. I've just never been away from you and Crystal in all the time that we've known each other. It's almost like I'm leaving part of myself behind." Niki sniffled and wiped the tears from her tear filled eyes. "It will be okay. I promise. And you are not losing us. You know we would never allow something like that to happen. We will always be here for you little one. Always." Pietro gave Niki's shoulders a reassuring squeeze. "Now! Are you ready?" Pietro put the car into drive not giving her time to think it through. He knew if she thought about it too much she really would back out, and he couldn't let her do that.

It was a very short drive of silence to the large wooden front doors of the mansion. Too short in Niki's opinion. Pietro looked over at Niki as he put the car into park once again, with a look in his eyes that Niki had never seen before. A look that she couldn't quite place. "You can do this. I believe in you." Pietro said this while leaning over to give Niki a quick kiss on the forehead. But that's all that he could do, and all that he could say, for if he said anything else he knew that his resolve would break and soon she would have to console him. "Okay! Let's go." Niki gave him a quick smile before exiting the car and making her way to the trunk to retrieve her luggage. Making sure to pull her coat tighter around her to protect her from the cool winter breeze. She opened the trunk of the car but just stood there staring at her old worn out dark green suitcases lost in thought.

_I can't believe the size of this place. I wonder if they give out maps that way you can always find your room. Ha, listen to yourself. You can do this, you're stronger than that. Now quit acting like a baby and get your stuff before you lose your nerve._

"Which one do you want me to carry?" Pietro asked while coming up to the back of the car to help his sister unload her stuff. "The big one." Niki stated, not quite pulled back to the present. "Which big one? They're all big!" Pietro couldn't help but to laugh at this statement. "Oh! I'm sorry Pietro I wasn't paying attention." Niki began to laugh with her brother and for just a moment forgot all about being so nervous. "Hey! Wait just a bloody minute. What do you mean you weren't paying attention? You had better been paying attention to me, or else? After all **I** am **Pietro Maximoff**" Pietro tried to sound put out and angry but couldn't keep himself from laughing at how childish the statement had sounded. "Oh please! Like the world revolves around you **Pietro Maximoff**!" Niki began to laugh even harder and slapped her brother lovingly on the arm, neither one of them noticing the two figures standing on the cold stone steps of the mansion.

"Do they always act like this?" Scott asked the professor with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Always!" Charles couldn't help but to laugh at the statement he had just made. Remembering the exact same statement coming from Pietro's wife the first time he and Niki were to meet.

Niki and Pietro booth looked like a couple of children who had just been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Niki staring at both the professor and the gentleman standing next to him, and Pietro mid giggle with his face as red as could be.

OOOOOH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT! AND IN FRONT OF MR. GORGEOUS! I must look like an idiot. Niki mentally kicked herself for acting so childish in front of this beautiful new stranger standing next to the professor.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive my childish older kid brother. He can't seem to control himself at times." Niki tried not to blush, or even more, laugh while making such an odd apology to the professor and the man next to him. "Hey wait a minute! You started it." Pietro retorted quite childishly. Scott tried to contain his laughter and clinched his jaw closed so as not to let it escape.

"Not at all my dear. It's good to see you both acting so youthful. I am very happy to see you again Niki dear." Charles then turned his attention to the now more composed Pietro. "It's good to see you again Pietro my friend. I am glad to see that the two of you made it safely." Charles said with a nod of the head in Pietro's direction.

"It's good to see you again too Charles. And it's good to see you again Scott. It's been awhile. How are you holding up?" Pietro now turned his full attention to Scott. It had been a year since Jean's second death, and Pietro was surprised to see him looking as well as he was. It had really hit Scott hard when Jean died the first time, but the second was almost unbearable for him. "I'm well. And you? I haven't seen you since….." Scott trailed off at the realization that he hadn't seen Pietro since Jean's funeral. "I'm good. It's good to see you again." Pietro knew that he shouldn't really push the subject any further, and so decided to change the subject. "By the way I would like for you to meet someone. Scott this is my darling little sister Niki Brantley." Pietro pulled Niki in front of him and rested a hand on her shoulder while grinning from ear to ear. "Niki this is Scott Summers."

"It's very nice to meet you Scott Summers. I've heard my brother talk a little about you. It's nice to finally meet you." Niki walked up the stairs and shook his hand giving him one of her brightest smiles. "It's very nice to meet you as well Niki." He shook her hand and returned the smile, although not quite as bright. And then quickly stepped back to stand by the professor once again.

"Now that we have all met, let us go inside shall we? I have called the teachers down to my office to meet you Niki. Afterwards we will discuss your position here at the school as well as the problem with which I need your assistance." Charles tried to sounds as calm and welcoming as possible so as not to overwhelm her. "Yes, I'm ready." Niki looked back at Pietro and nodded her head.

"Umm, just a moment Charles. Niki I'm going to say good bye here instead of inside. I know that this will make it easier for the both of us dearest." Pietro tried to make it sound as convincing as possible. "What? Wait a minute. You have to come inside with me, at least until I meet everyone and get settled in my room." Niki was trying not to sound quite as panicked as she was feeling. "I think that it would be best if we say good bye now. That way you will have more time to meet everyone. And besides if I stayed with you until you got settled in I'd be here for a month." Pietro tried to laugh at this statement and make this easier for the both of them but it wasn't working the way he had hoped. Niki looked as though she was about to shatter and break into a million pieces. It was killing him. But he knew it would be best this way. For the longer he stayed, the harder it would be for them to say good bye to each other. "Can you give us just a moment Charles? She'll be right in." Pietro turned to Charles with pain clearly written across his features.

Charles completely understood Pietro's reasons for asking and knew how hard this really was for him. Even if he wouldn't let his sister see that it was killing him to leave her behind. Charles knew it would be best if he gave them a little bit of time to say good bye. "Of course. I will arrange for someone to retrieve her luggage." And with that statement he and Scoot made they're way into the school. With Scott glancing back at Niki one last time, feeling very sorry for her and what she was losing. He knew this was killing them both to lose one another. But that was more feelings than he had it in him to go into. So he just settled for dropping it and following the professor inside.

That was it, once the professor and Scott were inside all since of calm was lost. Niki broke down into tears, while attempting to tell Pietro why he couldn't leave her here alone. Pietro pulled her into his warm embrace resting his chin on the top of her head while running his fingers through her hair. "Dearest you have to calm down. I can't understand anything that you are saying." Niki looked up at him with her tear filled eyes and tried to calm her self, but only succeeded in crying even harder. Pietro was at a loss. He had no idea what to do. Seeing her this way was killing him. Her gentle little body racked with sobs and her delicate little hands balled up into tight fists. He couldn't bare it anymore. So he did the only thing he could think of, the only thing that had ever been able to pull his little sister from the deepest depths of desperation. He began to sing.

_When I lost faith_

_You believed in me_

_You were right there_

_For every act of love you've done_

_I owe you one…_

She looked up at him, her heart wrenching sobs slowly becoming hiccups. He wiped away the remaining tears from her eyes but continued to sing.

_There were hard times_

_I know we survived_

_Just because you stayed by my side_

_With all I have, with all I am _

_I promise you all my life…_

"Pietro…." she began to speak but stopped as he continued to sing the song. The song that was their life.

_Whenever the road is too long_

_Whenever the wind is too strong_

_Wherever the journey may lead to_

_I will be there for you_

_I will be there for you…._

His voice reached into her heart and calmed it from the thundering of a raging storm, to that of soft ocean waves gently and ever so carefully caressing the shore.

_Through sorrow _

_On the darkest night_

_When there's heartache_

_Deep down inside_

_Just like a prayer, you will be there_

_And I promise you all my life…_

Pietro's eyes began to water, and soon the tears began to fall. He could no longer pull the big brother routine, and hide from her how much his heart was breaking. Niki reached up to wipe away the tears from his cheeks with her kind and gentle hands. Knowing in her heart that this was hurting him as much as it was her to leave. But still he continued to sing.

_Whenever the road is too long _

_Whenever the wind is too strong_

_Wherever this journey may lead to _

_I will be there for you_

_I will be there for you..._

_**I'll always be there**_

And with that the song was through, and they were both staring into one another's eyes. The silence seemed to last for an eternity, but finally Niki found the strength to speak. "I love you." she squared her shoulders and stood up as straight as she could, with her head held high. "I'm ready." and with that she gave him one last heartfelt hug and walked inside closing the heavy wooden doors behind her without turning to look back. That was all that was needed to be said between the two. Because the song had said everything and more about what was in their hearts. They both knew now that the other would be ok, for they know each other more than the sun knows to shine.

"I love you too." With one last look back, he drove off with a tear in his eye and a smile on his lips.

_Song by Jessica Andrews. Not mine….. Lol…. I just borrowed it…. I really hope that yall like the second chapter. I will try to update soon. Thank you to everyone who read my story. Please feel free to leave reviews and let me know what ya think._


	3. Chapter 3

-1She stood there, with her back leant against the smooth surface of the front doors, staring at the sleek wooden floor below her as though it was about to fall out from beneath her. Fighting the urge to run back outside and tell Pietro it wasn't worth it, that she was going home no matter how he felt about it. But then she knew. She knew that he was gone, and that it was time to move on with her life. She knew that she would see her brother again, she wasn't losing him forever. And so she looked up not quite sure where to go from there. But she did know one thing, that wherever she was to go, it was forward. And so she began to walk.

She took a few steps forward, with her head held high and a bright smile on her face, now very confident in her new reserve. Only to stop dead in her tracks. She looked around her all of a sudden very much aware of the fact that she didn't know where it was she was walking to. She stood there for a moment pondering her newfound dilemma, not quite sure what to do with herself seeing as how the professor and Mr. Summers weren't anywhere around.

Hmmm I guess I could ask someone for a map!! Humph, only there's no one around to ask. I guess I could just sit her and wait. Who am I tryin to kid? Me just sit around. I don't think so. Oh, I could walk around and just open every door until I find the right one. Hey, now that's a pretty good idea! Even if I do say so myself. Hee hee hee, that could defiantly be a very interesting adventure.

She couldn't help but to laugh at the images that thought had put in her head. Her accidentally walking into the boys bathroom and catching some guy with a pink fluffy towel wrapped around his waist, squealing like some high pitched woman you would see in a funny movie. The more she thought about it the more she couldn't keep herself from laughing out loud. But one thought led to another and soon she found herself picturing the very delectable Mr. Summers in that pink fluffy towel squealing at the top of his lungs like sum demented little cartoon. That thought alone was enough to throw her into an uncontrollable fit of laughter that could rival that of a hyena on a sugar high in a sailor moon cartoon.

The sound of someone walking down the hall tore her from her thoughts of guys in pink fluffy towels, causing Niki to blush a deep crimson red and immediately ceased her hysterical laughing. She jerked her head up just in time to see the gorgeous Mr. Summers coming around the corner.

"Oh, there you are. The Professor was beginning to think that you had run away already." Scott stated playfully. Niki blushed an even deeper red and looked down at the worn wooden floor, suddenly finding it very interesting. "No, I haven't run away yet." she stated rubbing the worn sole of her black boot against the floor. "I can't leave yet anyways, I haven't seen the guys in the pink fluffy towels." she mumbled under her breath.

Author's note: Ok guys, I'm really sorry it has taken me so long to get this up and that it's so short. I really have had a serious case of writer's block. Hopefully I'll be able to get something up again soon , and something longer. Thanks to anyone who has been reading my story. It really means a lot to me.


End file.
